The present invention relates generally to lacrosse heads, and more particularly to lacrosse heads having increased ball retention capabilities and improved shooting and passing accuracy.
Lacrosse heads for use in the game of lacrosse are well-known and take on a variety of configurations. Current lacrosse heads are typically manufactured by injection molding processes and are secured to a metal lacrosse handle for use in play. The structure of current lacrosse heads is commonly defined by a base portion that is disposed adjacent to the connection of the handle, a pair of opposing sidewall portions that diverge from the base portion, and a scoop portion that connects the ends of the pair of opposing sidewall portions opposite the base portion. Lacrosse heads are also intended to receive a netting thereon that connects to the base portion, the pair of opposing sidewall portions, and the scoop portion. The netting is intended to retain a lacrosse ball therein.
The scoop portions on current lacrosse heads have a generally smooth and planar inner surface. The smooth planar inner surface is intended to facilitate scooping of ground balls. As is also known, lacrosse heads for use by women are not allowed to have a pocket formed in the netting. As such, when the ball is thrown or passed, it typically contacts the inner surface of the scoop as it is being caused to exit the head. The smooth planar inner surface of the scoop thus assists this action.
It is also understood that certain players, besides those mandated by rules, prefer to string their lacrosse heads with shallow pockets or no pockets. This is done by a variety of different players, including quick forwards or players who desire a quicker release of the lacrosse ball and those who desire the ability to pass over longer distances. The lacrosse ball typically also contacts the scoop portion of the lacrosse head as it exits the head. Therefore, the smooth planar inner surface similarly assists these players with these actions.
A drawback of these lacrosse heads having a scoop with a smooth inner surface is that the lacrosse ball may slide or skid laterally across the smooth surface of the scoop portion as it is being thrown. As a result, the user""s line of throwing may be skewed thereby decreasing his accuracy while passing and shooting.
In addition, the smooth surface may cause the lacrosse ball to slide or skid across the scoop portion in a manner that allows the lacrosse ball to be flung through the air with relatively little or no spin. As is known in the art, a lacrosse ball travelling through the air with relatively little or no spin can take an erratic path thereby further decreasing the user""s accuracy. It is also known that a lacrosse ball without spin travels slower through the air than one having spin.
Furthermore, existing scoop portions are sufficiently flat across their lateral width such that the lacrosse ball may be thrown from a corner of the lacrosse head where the scoop portion connects to either of the sidewall portions. Throwing the lacrosse ball in this manner does not allow for precise throws. Instead, this type of throwing may skew the user""s line of throwing and decrease his accuracy. It is typically desirable to throw the ball in a manner such that the ball rolls off a center section of the scoop portion. Moreover, the lacrosse ball can inadvertently fall out of the head at one of the corners because of its flat configuration.
Existing sidewall portions of lacrosse heads are sufficiently flat such that the lacrosse ball may inadvertently roll off one of the sidewall portions out of the lacrosse head, such as when a player is being checked. Such an adverse effect typically occurs while cradling the ball in a lacrosse head having a shallow pocket. Some lacrosse heads have been manufactured with ball retention ribs or ridges However, these structures are located along the upper rim and thus can decrease the effective catching area of the lacrosse head.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a lacrosse head that allows for accurate, high velocity throwing, in addition to improved ball retention.
The present invention provides a lacrosse head that provides improved ball retention capabilities as well as improved throwing accuracy. The lacrosse head includes a pair of opposing sidewall portions each having a top end, a bottom end, and an inner intermediate section. The inner intermediate section of each of the sidewalls has a shelf integrally formed therein for retaining a lacrosse ball within the frame of the head. The top ends of the opposing sidewall portions are connected to each other by a scoop portion. The scoop portion has a non-skid surface formed thereon, which creates friction for the lacrosse ball as it exits the head. The bottom ends of the opposing sidewall portions are connected by a base portion.
One advantage of the present invention is that the lacrosse head provides a user with improved throwing accuracy.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the lacrosse head allows a user to throw the lacrosse ball with greater velocity.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the lacrosse head allows a user to easily retain the ball within the head while a user is cradling the ball and/or running.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the lacrosse head allows the user to scoop the ball into the head easier.